she came back to me
by halfbloodhanyou
Summary: kag dies inu sulks and plans to wait 5oo years to be with her agine but what if she comes back to him instead
1. Default Chapter

he sat ther just like he had every night scence she was gone not bothering to leave his

spotin the god tree till he could see her agine, but not in his time in hers. kagome even

her name made him think of what happened and it made his hart ace with guilt. she died

right in front of him and he couldnt do one thing about it but watch as kogura killed her with

her dance of blades.he clenched his ands till his claws dug in to his hand and drew blood he

didnt flinch he had done it every time he thought of her and who killed her. the wind blew and

a fimaler sent cought his nose cherries and rain the smell of kagome nothing eles was likre her

sent.he sat up and sniffed the air he hadent smelled her set in so long .he looked twared the well the sent was comeing from that direction. inuyasha leped from the tree and ran to the well in time to hear a small cry of frustration.

"darn it how do you get out of here what happened...grampa...sota????? are you ther i fell down the well"

inuyasha froze it was kagome wait it couldnt be kagome sh-she died 6 months ago she was buried at the base of the god tree.inuyasha looked down the well and saw a sight he never thought hed see in 50 years let alone 6 months it was her kagome his kagome she came back to him.

"hay need help?" inuyasha asked. kagom lookd up scared and shoked then noded

"y-yes" she wispered"

inuyasha jumped down and picked her up carfully and jumped out landing on the edge of the well kagome clenched his shirt tightly scaredat the movement.inuyahsa chuckeled

"you dont have to be scared i wont drop you"

kagome looked up at him oddly . inuyasha smirked

"you hungry i here yor stomic growling"

kagome blushed and inuyasha jumped back to the god tree that he had built a hut next to .inuyasha set a now confused and dizzy kagome down and led her inside the hut she folowed.inuyashas smile faded as he handed her a bowl of beef stew she wasnt the same she had been reborn she probly didnt know him or was she even the same person? he didnt know but he knew one thing this time it would be diffrent hed make kagome his and not lose her this time.

ok well ther it is first vary short chapter tell me if you like it or not flames are welcomed but be nice

ja'ne halfbloodhanyou


	2. ch2

Thinking …

Talking "…"

Change of setting

Ch.2

Kagome woke up in the bottom of the well. She wondered if it was all a dream.

No

she thought

he was way to cute to be a dream

she giggled. She climbed out of the well it was dark out .she glanced at her watch it was almost 12:00pm.

"Well if I go to sleep now maybe seeing how its summer vacation I could wake up early and go back."

She glanced at the well

if it will let me do it agene

The well gave off a light dim blue glow as if answering her fears kagome received

Shivers down her spin as the wind blew. Kagome ran in to the place she had called home since her dad died when she was 6 and her mom and elder brother moved in to it with her grand father. She really didn't like the old place to her it was creepy. She snuck down to the basement where she had wanted her room to be her mother had tried to give her the room up stairs but she refused. Kagome removed her dirty clothing putting them in a pile on the floor and slipped in to her favorite sleeping tank top and curled up under the sheets. She smiled before drifting of to sleep she would have odd dreams tonight.

inuyasha slept in his tree house. An old large tree one big enough to put a house in it and so he did for 1 year he hand carved out the tree with his own claws till it was perfect. He had put in extra bedrooms just in case. God he dreamed of her every night and some time awoke in cold sweats if they were unpleasant .but tonight they were nothing but pleasant. He purr like growl escaped his throat remembering her sent he sleep through the night for the first time since she died.

Ok sorri its short agene but im at school and I can't write too much or ill get in trouble so tell me if you like it or not. Review! plez?

Ja'ne halfbloodhanyou


	3. ch3

Thinking

Talking " "

Change setting

Ch.3

Kagome's mother walked down the stairway leading to her daughters bead room stopping before she opened the door. how will she take the news of what I'm about to tell her? She wondered Mrs.Higurashi sighed as she opened the door and gazed at her sleeping baby girl. Walking as a gost on the hard wood floor only soft patters of her feet were heard. She sat on the side of Kagome's bed and stoked stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Kagome?"

Mrs.Higurashi whispered.

"Kagome wake up sweetie."

Kagome mooned in detest but opened one eye to look at her saddened mother. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"W-what is it mom?"

Her mother lowered her head.

"Kagome...my job interview went well….but your brother and I both have to go and with your grand father in the hospital someone has to stay here and they wont take me with out your brother or id let him stay but..it cant happen like that you...you have to stay here in japan...y-your brother and I will be leaving for America an a couple of hours were going to visit grandpa till then."

Kagome's mouth fell open lightly as her other spoke. They were leaving her here with a man who lived in a hospital it would be three years before her mother could even think of sending for her to come to America! And her elder brother sota they'd only let him go she knew how to do every thing he did why didn't they want her? Kagome tried to blink back tears as her mother walked out of the room as quietly as she had come in. Kagome fell down on her pillow. Her mother was the best chef in all japan she had won at the sea pearl Japanese cook off 14 years in a row and America wanted her to be the head chef of their newest Japanese restaurant.

"Grate I'm gone be left here."

Kagome began to cry.

Sota waited for his mother to arrive at the airport. He was already missing his little sister and his grandfather.

Mrs. Higurashi walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stood with a nod as they began to bored the plain.

" you souldn't be that sad sota she's not even your real sister for god sakes."

Sota stopped drinking from his thermos of coffe his mother gave him as they sat in their sets .

"what do you mean she's not my sister!"

Mrs.Higurashi laughed. she smiled.

"sota? How was the coffe ? don't drink to much you might OD on the sleeping pills I put in ther."

Sota's empty thermos fell to the floor as his head loled back aginst the seat and his breth became slow and even in a forced upon sleep.

Ok ch3 hope you like it and don't yell at me for the late update weve actually been working in class instead of free time but I try. Ja'ne hanyou


	4. ALERT!

hay people yes I know I cant spell and I would type on my cpu if it was working so im sorri and yes again im sorri no I don't own inuyasha or any of the inuyasha people im sorri and thank you for pointing that out I forgot to add my declaimer. But thank you for all of your reviews I feel so loved! Ja'ne halfbloodhanyou


	5. im so sorri

**  
**

Kagome watched as the movers arrived and began packing up every think of her brother and mothers. God how she hated them right about now. She sighed well theirs nothing I can do about it and it will give me some time to get to know that inuyasha guy speaking of after a shower ill go back there I've got nothing better to do. With that said she ran to the shower only stopping to turn on her radio to one of her favorite songs. **_Linkin park's breaking the habit_**

_**Memories consume**_

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight  
Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So, I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight  
I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends  
don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

to show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So, I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit 

Tonight  
Clutching my cure

I'll tightly lock the door

I'll try to catch my breath again

I'll hurt much more

Than anytime before

I've had no options left again

I don't want to be the one

Who battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

...Tonight

Kagome stepped out of the shower after a good 30 minutes of singing and laughing at herself. She sighed

"Ok now to get dressed."

Kagome dug threw her dresser and pulled out her red and black bondage pants with an anima fairy shirt and completing the out fit with her converses.

Kagome walked down stairs and grabbed a bag of carries out of the bottom drew before heading to the well house and proceeding to jump down.

Inuyasha sat next to the god tree carving at a block of wood for the third hour strait it was almost the size of a tooth pick now. His ears twitched as they pointed towards the well after hearing a soft thud in the bottom. He leaped out of the tree to the side of the well and looked down. At the bottom stood kagome jumping up trying to reach the ledge to get out. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Here give me your hand."

He reached down a clawed hand and waited for her to grab it. Kagome looked at him with a scowl.

"Don't make fun of me I see you smirking."

She took his hand and let him hoist her out.

Inuyasha looked at her she was in odd clothing. She really had changed since the last time he had been with her, but he kind of liked it. It did after all mean they could start over.


	6. ch6

**CH.6**

**BEWARE!** the place im writting this chapter has no spell cheksorri.

**_DECLAIMER_**...if i owned inuyasha do you think id let you have him ask yourself that.(j/k) hes not mine

inuyasha sat in his tree waiting for somebody anybody to come see him hed even like to see his brother right about now.

"perfect im resorting to wishing my brother was here how pothetic am i now?"

kagome opened the door to her bathroom. steam pored around her body pink from the heat of the water. she sighed.

im so bored... wait maybe i could go see that inuwasha guy he was pretty cute

kagome giggeled as walked over to her closet to get dressed.

inuyasha sat up poping his spin into place and growning as the stiffness let his bones.

"screw this im going to kagomes time atleast she cant sit me anymore."inuyasha grined at the memore of that daned neclace falling off.

with that tought inuyasha jumped from the god tree to the well and proceded to go down th well to kagomes time.

inuyasha landed at the bottem of the well. he hated the way this well smelled like old bones long decayed and rotten and gone

stail till the humen nose could no longer smell it. inuyasha ears twitched as they picked up the sortsound of giggeling. inuyasha jumped up on kagomes

open window sill only to get an eye full of a vary naked kagome. blushing inuyasha jumped down not wanting to get yelled at at the moment or ever by

kagome ever again.

kagome continued going threw her closet in serch for clothing to were only to fing the one she wanted wasnt thair. she thought a moment and remembered she had washed it and it was curintly in the dryer. kagome walked down sairs towel tied around her breast as not to let it fall.kagome walked past the living room not noticing the littel triangular inu ears peeking over th bak of the sofa along with two golden eyes watching her

pk people yet another short chapter but im on time limits so dont hate me plez! but ja'ne i got to go **_halfbloodhanyou_**


	7. im ending it here

im sorri to say i read over my storii she came back to me and diecided thatim going tostop updateing on it and im taking it down

halfbloodhanyou


End file.
